It is proposed that an eye drop delivery system whose desired features have been demonstrated by an operational model be developed into a production prototype that can be manufactured as a finished product, exclusive of contents, for a cost of less than $1. The device will deliver without requiring usual head posturing or eyelid manipulation precise microliter amounts of medication directly to the cornea. It will require minimal patient dexterity. The device will be disposable, non-refillable, and maintain its contents sterile. Less quantity of active ingredients should be required to provide the desired therapeutic effect, and non-preserved agents should maintain their sterility, thus providing the opportunity to reduced side effect produced by over medication or preservatives inherent in present drop delivery systems.